Zero No es gay
by HiceHiji
Summary: a zero no le gustan los chicos, aunque...


….Zero no es gay…..

Zero es el mejo hunter maverick de toda la base del MQH, es guapo, fuerte, inteligente… si todo un hombre…por eso Zero no es gay… No, Zero no es gay.

El que es un Casanova de primera, el que nunca ha mirado a un chico "lindo", el… es todo un hombre, si, Zero es todo un hombre.

Muchas chicas en el MQH se mueren por Zero –y uno que otro chico- pero Zero jamás (escuchen bien, JAMAS) se fijaría en un chico… para nada, a él, le gustaba todas las chicas.

Aunque si Zero se pone a pensar- ultimadamente lo hace muy seguido- en aquel reploid de armadura azul, en sus ojos verde tan encantadores, la sonrisa que siempre ve cada que, el, Zero, se acerca a saludarlo, su encantador color en las mejillas cada que, le dice una felicitación por su gran trabajo… no! Para nada! El no puede pensar en ello, a Zero le gustan las chicas.

…..porque Zero es todo un hombre…..

El no puede ser gay, va contra sus principios, contra su forma de ser, por… por muchas cosas, pero y si X fuera gay?... cambiaria eso su gran amistad?, para nada, seguiría siendo su mejor amigo…Aunque este fuese gay, claro si eso…

Pero y que hay de aquellas veces que Zero ha protegido a X ha muerte?

Eso no es malo, al contrario, los mejores amigos, siempre se protegen, si X tuviese la oportunidad de morir por él, lo haría, de eso no hay duda… por que el amor que le tiene a X es fraternal no? Si seguramente es eso, amigos, los mejores amigos…casi hermanos

A él no le importaría que X fuera gay, si así fuese, lo seguiría queriendo…porque es su amigo, su hermano…

Pero…y si X estuviese enamorado de Zero?

…..

…..

…

No encuentra una respuesta coherente ha ello… algo es seguro, el cariño no desaparecería, incluso hasta la idea le agradaba…espera…le agradaba?

Ho, eso no era bueno, y ahora que lo pensaba, X esa mañana lo abrazo muy entusiasmado, algo que hiso que los colores, aparecieren en la cara del reploid rojo.

BASTA!

Tendría que hablar con X, el lo escucharía y entendería, si era eso, X entendería su problema, se arrepentiría de enamorase de Zero…y seguramente se consolaría con el niñato de Axl, porque Axl está más que dispuesto ha recibirlo con los brazos abiertos…maldito niñato… pero porque sentía eso? Eran celos?

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con X, estaba muy convencido de que el tendría una buena solución…

-X-llamo Zero, al encontrarlo después de poner todo el MQH patas arriba.

-pasa algo?-ahí estaba aquella sonrisa encantadora

-he…si…te gusto?-fue sin rodeos, si ya de por si la pregunta se le complicaba.

El más pequeño (en tamaño porque en edad era más grande) se sonrojo violentamente, con cierta timidez asintió pero continuo con lo suyo dándole la espalda al rojo.

-…-este frunció el entre cejo, que X lo ignorara no era común en el…de hecho mas bien, le estaba molestando-oye, X, te gusto?- siguió insistiendo.

-te dije que si-seguía mirando su trabajo.

El rubio, no entendía…si le quería porque no se le tiraba a los brazos y le decía muy avergonzado que siempre había tenido ese sentimiento, muy oculto en su corazón artificial y la vergüenza que tenia porque Zero lo había descubierto…pero lo que realmente sorprendió al reploid rojo, fue la naturalidad como X se desembarazo del tema…junto a todo lo demás, dolía y mucho.

Zero, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, menos al azul, se acerco y lo beso, no es que nunca antes hubiese besado, siempre besaba a las chicas… incluso llego a besar a Alia algo difícil, porque la rosada era muy sentimentalista con ese tema…

Se sentía tan bien, tener aquel chico contra de él, saboreando aquella boca, dulce ese era el sabor de X… cuando lo soltó, se sintió arrepentido, el NO era gay, porque había besado a su mejor amigo? A su hermano y comprendió, que el amor que le tenia no era fraternal, con esto y tirando a un lado su orgullo machista, siguió besando al azul, el cual no puso objeción alguna.

Cuando termino de recapacitar, X le dijo:

-pensé…pensé que no eras gay…-le dijo algo tímido y muy rojo

-no lo soy…-le sonrió-pero hago mis excepciones.

Fin soy un asco .D lo se! Moriré por una montaña cubierta de sus tomatazos, píquenle al botoncito y me harán feliz, critiquen bonito y los querré bonito, critiquen feo y los anotare en mi deaht note .D


End file.
